Nick Nemeth
Nicolas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth est un catcheur américain né le 27 juillet 1980 à Cleveland dans l'Ohio. Il est connu pour ses noms de ring Dolph Ziggler '''(WWE) et '''Nick Nemeth (Wrestling League Organization). Débuts et rivalité avec Alberto el Patron(2016) Il est embauché par la Wrestling League Organization suite à son licenciement de la WWE en juillet 2016. Il fait ses débuts à Next Elite Tournament 2016 en tant qu'adversaire surprise d'Alberto el Patron en demi-finale, qu'il bat en trichant, faisant de lui un heel. Il ne remporte cependant pas la finale du tournoi. Il affronte à nouveau Alberto à Path to Glory II mais perd le match. Ils s'affronte une dernière fois à 2nd Anniversary Show dans un Cage match mettant fin à leur rivalité, remporté par Nemeth. Diverses rivalités (2016-2018) Il démarre ensuite une rivalité avec Prototype, qui le bat à Clobbering Time 2016. Il entre à la neuvième place lors de l'Aztec Warfare match d'Aztec Warfare 2016 et est éliminé en 22ème par Alberto el Patron. A SuperLucha II il fait équipe avec Johnny Mundo pour affronter l'équipe d'Angmar et Prototype, qui remportent le match. A Underground Weapons 2017 il participe à un 4-Way match pour déterminer le nouvel aspirant n°1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais ne le remporte pas. Il démarre une rivalité avec Mistico qu'il attaque en essayant d'enlever son masque dans un épisode de Lucha Underground. A Rage in the Ring 2017 il bat Mistico, mais perd contre lui dans un falls count anywhere match à Shadow and Darkness 2017. Lors du Trios Tournament 2017 il fait équipe avec Shinsuke Nakamura et Johnny Mundo mais ils perdent dès les quarts de finale contre Hiroshi Tanahashi, KENTA et Sami Rabei. Il est battu par Alberto el Patron à Honor on the Line III. Lors du Next Elite Tournament 2017 il accède à la finale après avoir battu Jeff Hardy en demi, mais ne la remporte pas. A Path to Glory III, il participe à la Battle Royal pour déterminer l'aspirant n°1 au World Championship mais il est éliminé en 17ème. A Clobbering Time 2017, Jon Ambrose bat Nick Nemeth pour conserver le WLO Shadow Division Championship. A SuperLucha III, il participe au Fatal-4-Way pour le WLO Junior Heavyweight Championship mais ne le remporte pas. Shadow Division Champion et rivalités diverses (2018) A Underground Weapons 2018, il bat Jon Ambrose pour remporter le WLO Shadow Division Championship. Il remporte le rematch le lendemain à Lucha Underground grâce à l'intervention de The Arsenal qui se retournent contre Ambrose. A Rage in the Ring 2018, il défend avec succès son titre dans un Fatal-4-Way contre Shinsuke Nakamura, CM Punk et Kazuchika Okada. A Shadow and Darkness 2018, il perd le titre dans un nouveau Fatal-4-Way aux mains de King Cuerno. Il échoue dans son rematch. Il a ensuite plusieurs confrontations avec Benjamin Neville et Prototype. Dans le Pre-show du Trios Tournament 2018, il fait équipe avec Kazarian pour battre Neville et Prototype. A Honor on the Line IV, il participe à un 4-Way pour déterminer le challenger au WLO Intercontinental Championship de Prince Puma avec Neville, Prototype et Kazarian mais c'est ce dernier qui l'emporte. A Rage in the Cage 2018 il perd contre Prototype dans un Cage match pour mettre fin à leur rivalité. Face turn (2018-...) Au Next Elite Tournament 2018, il perd contre Thomas Spartan en demi-finale après une distraction de CJ Perry. Il s'éloigne alors peu à peu de sa gimmick heel. Cela répond aux appréciations grandissantes des fans à son endroit. Il confirme son face turn en s'opposant par la suite à James Sterling. A 4th Anniversary Show, il bat Sterling et devient challenger n°1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship. Il est alors en conflit avec Los Originales et notamment Johnny Mundo qui est le champion du monde. A Clobbering Time 2018, il gagne par DQ contre Mundo à cause de Los Originales mais ne remporte pas le titre. A Aztec Warfare 2018, il perd contre Mundo. A SuperLucha IV & V, il fait partie de la Team WLO qui bat Los Originales et les force à se séparer. A Guerreros Invencibles 2019, Prototype décide de lui donner un Title shot et remporte le match grâce à l'intervention de Darkest Hour, qui se révèlent en fait être ses alliés. Prototype effectue donc un heel turn et un nouveau trio est créé avec lui à sa tête : The Brotherhood. Les semaines suivantes, le clan continue de s'en prendre à lui, et il est aidé par King Cuerno qui fait son retour en tant que face. A Rage in the Ring 2019, il perd finalement dans un Cage match contre Prototype et ne remporte pas le Shadow Division championship. Il participe ensuite au tournoi pour le League of Rage Championship mais perd en finale contre Daniel Puder. Au Trios Tournament 2019 il forme une équipe avec KENTA et Sami Rabei mais ils perdent au premier tour. Devenu contender au League of Rage Championship, il perd à Honor on the Line V contre Daniel Puder et échoue à nouveau à remporter le titre. Il démarre ensuite une petite rivalité contre Johnny Mundo qui conduit à un 5vs5 Imperial Sacrifice match à Imperial Sacrifice 2019 entre son équipe et celle de Mundo. Nemeth, KENTA, les Motor City Machine Guns et Knife Blackmore remportent le match. Néanmoins, lors du League of Rage suivant, c'est Mundo qui le bat dans un Lumberjack match pour devenir l'un des 3 contenders au League of Rage Championship. Nemeth participe par la suite au Next Elite Tournament 2019 mais perd en finale. A Path to Glory V, il perd contre Thomas Spartan dans le pre-show. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO Shadow Division Championship